


The Court-Appointed Knitting Group AU Nobody Asked for

by notbrianna



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Knitting, court appointed knitting group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: But here it is anyway





	

Naomi was all set to work on her current project (a pink number that was sure to get her all kinds of attention). She had complemented the church ladies on their crappy cookies, downed some red sugar water that called itself punch, and talked to some people who said they hadn’t had a drink in weeks but still smelled like a brewery about their latest projects (mostly scarves, but Danae had decided she was ready to branch out into hats). Now the only thing stopping her from sitting in her favorite chair was—

“Hayes Morrison,” the woman in question said, sticking her hand out. She was sitting on the back of the chair with her feet planted on the seat cushion.

“Naomi Golden,” she said taking the proffered hand.

“And what brings you here, Naomi Golden?” Hayes asked. She was not shaking Naomi’s hand.

“The sign on the door says that this is a court-mandated knitting group, so...”

“Oooh!” Hayes said, leaning in. “Are you a criminal? Is that why you’re here? Because you’ve been a bad girl?” She let out a giggle that would have been charming under different circumstances. Actually, she was willing to admit to herself, it was kind of charming.

“I don’t have to answer that,” Naomi said, moving Hayes’s legs out of the way and sitting down.

“Ooh! Pleading the fifth! How mysterious.” She had not moved from her spot, making her a sort of extra-chatty Damocles Sword.

“You don’t ‘plead the fifth’,” Naomi said, while setting her bag down on the floor and fishing her project out of it. “You exercise your fifth amendment right to not self-incriminate.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“But if you want to know that badly you can meet me at the café across the street and maybe tell me what possessed you to show up at a knitting group with no knitting.”

“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
